Loaded Smile
by FaeSolo
Summary: Harry Potter has grown up with his Aunt and Uncle ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was younger. When a new student transfers to Hogwarts High, will he be abe to see himself for who he truly is? Non-magic AU, Abuse,slash,rape, self-harm.
1. A Loaded Smile

Loaded Smile

_Walking hand in hand  
You are all I ever want  
And when you're not around yeah  
Don't even notice that you're gone  
We are barely hanging on_

Everything falls into place but I  
Think I need a little more time  
And yeah I know my life has changed but  
Honestly I don't know if we'll survive

_-Loaded Smile, Adam Lambert_

As soon as Harry Potter walked into the Chemistry classroom, he knew this year would be different. The teacher stood at the front of the room and glared at each student that walked in, making it very clear he did _not _want to be here.

Harry sat in the front, as he did in every class. He had learned a long time ago that if he sat in the front, he'd be less likely to be harassed. He noticed all the tables had two seats and he prayed that nobody would sit next to him. By the time the bell rang, no one had and Harry was the only one without anyone sitting next to him. He sighed in relief until the door opened and another student walked in. "Sorry Professor Snape, I'm new here and got lost on my way."

Harry took a double-take at this new student. He was tall and pale (but not unhealthily so like Harry) with platinum blonde hair that was layered and nearly shoulder length. Bangs hid on of his eyes but Harry could clearly see that they were grey. He wore a simple white Oxford shirt and tight jeans.

"I will excuse your tardy just this once. Sit down." Professor Snape told the student.

The boy sat down next to Harry. "Hey. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with a smile.

"Harry Potter." Harry said so softly that Draco had to strain to hear him. Draco took in the boy he was sitting next to. Harry was pale, even paler than Draco was, and his skin had an unhealthy yellow tinge to it. He had a bony face with the most beautiful eyes Draco had ever seen. They were the most gorgeous shade of emerald green and, Draco noticed with shock, practically lifeless. They were hidden by a pair of black wire-framed glasses with tape across the nose piece. His tattered jeans and overly large black-sleeved shirt added to the idea that this boy was poor, or perhaps even homeless. However, he seemsed like a nice enough boy so Draco decided not to get any ideas in his head until he knew Harry better. Instead he observed Professor Snape as he called attendance, taking note of the way he practically spat out Harry's name. It seemed as though there was bad blood between the two.

Severus quickly informed the class of his procedures before passing out an assessment. When he reached Potter's desk he noticed that the boy was dozing off. Not being able to resist humiliating the whelp he said right into his ear "Boy! Wake up!"

The reaction was not what he expected. Harry jumped so high that he fell of the seat and, instead of making an excuse while the class laughed like a normal person would, he pulled himself under the desk before curling into a ball, looking visibly shaken. "Class dismissed, go to lunch students." They all left quickly except for Draco, who was adamant on staying behind. "Draco, if you're going to stay, at least help me get him out from under the desk."

Draco sat on his knees and as he got closer he noticed that Harry was repeating "I'll be good, don't hurt me" over and over again.

"Harry, nobody's going to hurt you." Draco said as soothingly as possible, just wanting to pull him into a hug. He had only known the teen for maybe ten minutes but there was something in his guy pulling him towards Harry. He noticed Professor Snape on the phone and he hoped he was calling the nurse. Once he was off, Draco asked "Sir, do you know what could be wrong with him?"

"It seems he is either having a flashback or trying to get attention."

"Sir, why is it that you seem to hate him so much?"

"Draco, I told you. As long as we're alone, you can call me Severus. I am your godfather after all. And it's not really that I _hate_ him per say. I've had him for two years and he's always been a slacker, never doing his homework but somehow passing the class. His relatives said he cheated but we could never prove it. He would also always show up late, and it didn't help that his father was one of the biggest bullies since---"

The nurse burst in at that moment with her bag of medical supplies. "Severus, I came as quickly as possible. Now move out of my way!" She crouched down next to the desk and, while gradually getting closer, said soothing words the whole way. Eventually she coaxed him out from under the desk and Harry looked rather embarrassed. "Now Mr. Potter, we need to bring you down to the infirmary. "

Harry looked horrified and struggled to get to his feet. The nurse grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. "Now Mr. Potter this is standard procedure. You are _not_ getting out of this."

Harry began to panic as he realized what was going to happen. They were going to find out and call the Child Protection Agency, just like his third grade teacher had. And the results would be the same. He would pretend everything was fine and, once they left, Vernon would find a new way to torture him. After the first time, his Uncle had begun selling him to people as "payment" for everything. He couldn't think of anything worse than that, but Uncle Vernon probably could. "Madame I'm fine, really. You needn't waste your time."

She looked over at Severus. "Professor Snape?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "If Mr. Potter is 'fine' as he says, then he shouldn't be upset if we do give him a check out. I'll go with you. Draco, come as well." Severus could already tell that his godson wanted to be friends with the loner and, even though Severus didn't exactly like Potter, the boy reminded him of himself when he was younger. No one had helped him, but he would help Potter.

As the four walked toward the infirmary, Draco noticed an abnormally large boy waddling towards them. "Potter! What'd you do now, _FREAK_?!" He shouted at the group, emphasizing the last word.

"Mr. Dursley, detention after school for degrading another student."Professor Snape said, smirking at the surprised luck on the boys' face.

Harry was practically in shock. No one had ever bothered punishing his cousin before, even when Dudley and his gang would beat him up in the halls.

After Dudley ran off, Draco turned to Harry. "Friend of yours?"

"My cousin." Harry muttered. Draco was rather surprised at that bit of information but didn't say anything. Quite a few kids gave Harry glares as they walked through the hall and Draco took notice of how much everyone at Hogwarts High hated Harry.

When they reached the infirmary the nurse gave him a white paper gown and practically shoved him into the bathroom to change. Now that Harry was alone, he could think, and the thoughts were not good.

**A/N An idea that has been in my head for awhile. Updates may not be often as a warning. Please review 3.**


	2. How To Save A Life

**I'm so sorry, it's been ages since I updated. But hey look! A new chapter!**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_~How To Save a Life, The Fray_

Chapter 2:

_God how could I be so stupid? I'm such a freak. I can't believe I acted like that in class. Everyone will find out now. Vernon will kill me. Although, that might not be so bad..._

As Harry removed his clothes he stared in the mirror. _God, I'm hideous." _All his bones jutted out and bruises covered every inch of his body. Mulitple cuts were seen everywhere and his back was covered in whip marks. Along his lower back the word "Freak" could be seen. Harry remembered when that had been carved into his back... the day his "loving" uncle had taken him for the first time. He had only been 8 years old...

His hair was an unruly mop and his glasses were practically falling off. On his stomach, another word could be read. "Fag Slut". One of his "customers" had used a hot iron to do it. Especially made just for that purpose. He had been twelve. That had been 4 years ago and Harry could still remember every second of it.

Shuddering at the memory Harry pulled his gown on, not wanting to look at himself any longer. Someone knocked on the door and Harry jumped. "Y-y-y-es?" He stuttered out.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't come out of the bathroom this instant I swear that you will sincerely regret it." Harry shivered at Professor Snape's ton.

"Coming." He took a deep breath and opened the door. The three others in the room stared at him in shock.

Draco had never seen someone as small as this boy. Every bone was clearly visible and he was covered in bruises and welts, some obviously fresh. He wondered what had happened.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to recover. "Mr. Malfoy, if you could please leave the room for the examination it would be greatly appreciated." Draco and nodded and stepped outside, waiting patiently.

"Alright Severus, I need you to get the anastesia." Harry panicked and began to hyperventilate. Poppy noticed this. "Calm down child, I promise we won't hurt you. It'll just make it easier to examine you."

Harry was still panicking and Poppy gently took hold of his hand, leading him to the bed. "Just lay down and soon you won't be able to feel a thing." Severus came closer with the needle containing the anastesia and Harry fainted right then. Severus caught him and gently laid him on the bed. "Well, give him the medicne, just to make sure." Severus injected the medicine and they began to examine him.

"Well, it would appear that in addition to the cuts and bruises he as a broken wrist, two broken fingers, three broken toes, a sprained ankle, and a broken rib." Poppy and Severus were both disgusted. Who could do this to a sixteen year-old boy? Poppy removed the gown to discover that Harry was naked underneath. The bruises and cuts on his stomach and back were worse than the ones on his legs and arms. "Are those... words?" Poppy looked closer and was shocked at what they read.

Severus had to refrain from punching somebody when he saw what was carved in Harry's stomach. "Fag Slut? Who does he live with, a group of MONSTERS?" Severus was shaking in anger. "Even my father wasn't this bad."

"Calm down Severus, we need to turn him over and check his back."

They did so and Severus stared at the other word. "Freak? Poppy, we need to do something about this boy."

Poppy continued to exam him. "He has an infection in most of these welts. They look like they were made by a belt and a whip. And... oh god." She looked sick to her stomach.

"What? Poppy, what is it?" Severus was worried. He had never seen her look so scared.

"There's signs of rape." Severus practically exploded in anger. What had this boy endured?

They covered him back up with the gown and then sat there in silence, waiting for Harry to awaken. Severus was comforting Poppy as she cried. She'd never seen something this bad in her life, never imagined something this bad happening to someone, at least not someone this young.

When Harry came to he immediately panicked, not knowing where he was. Surpisingly it wasn't Professor Snape or Madame Pomfrey that reassured him that he was safe but Draco. For some reason, Harry felt safe around him. Harry had to admit to himself he'd developed a small crush on him. _But nothing will ever happen. Don't forget, you're nothing but a worthless, unloveable piece of shit. _

"Alright Mr. Potter, we just need you to come down and weigh yourself and then measure you."

Harry climbed down from the bed and stood on the scale. Madame Pomfrey looked worried as she wrote down his weight. "78 pounds." Draco and Professor Snape both looked shocked and Harry was ashamed. _Remember, they don't care._

She quickly measure Harry. "5 feet, 2 inches." Harry looked down at his shoes, ashamed. He hated being so small. "Well Mr. Potter, I think I'm going to have to inform your parents about this."

Draco noticed the saddened look on Harry's face as he said, "My parents died 15 years ago ma'm. I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

"I'm sorry dear. I'll just call them."

Harry panicked. "NO! Please don't. I'll do anything. Please don't call them. I'll be good, I'll do whatever you say. Please please please please pleas-."

"Mr. Potter, I must. I'm sorry but I have to. Now who did this to you?"

Harry couldn't believe it. "Just some boys. I got into a street fight."

"Am I to believe you've been getting into fights your whole life? Some of those scars are fairly old." Severus and Poppy didn't believe that lie. "Starting today, you need to start eating more, okay? Your weight isn't healthy at all. I'm going to be frank, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Harry just stood there, ashamed. "Now, I'm going to have you stay here until the end of the day. Would you like Draco here to keep you company?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Wou-woul-would that be okay with you?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco smiled warmly at him. "Of course I'll stay. I just need to get my bag from Professor Snape's classroom."

"Very well. I'll go with you to get your bag and then excuse you from the rest of your classes." Professor Snape said, escorting Draco out. Madame Pomfrey bustled into her office, putting the notes into Harry's file. Harry curled up with the blanket on the hospital bed, relishing his first time in a bed. The next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.

**Review and chapter 3 will be up quicker :).**


End file.
